You'll Lose More Then Your Ship, Jack
by Random
Summary: Ch.1: Preview. Jack makes a looting error. The Pearl is ambushed and someone comes face to face with a pirates worst fear. What's the cause of all this?


Chapter One: First the fun disclaimer. I actually don't own any of this. You may find this hard to believe I'm sure.but no I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack, Ana, The Black Pearl, or any other characters. Also, on a side note: The reason I don't own Hiram Breakes is because he was a real pirate. Go check him out. He was quite the rough scoundrel. Anyway, this is a small pre-chapter analysis of the story yet to come relating to all of this. I apologize in advance that in future chapters, this may and will become slightly sad. ((To those who have read my stories before, know that I prefer writing pretty sad stories.no I will not make you cry this time, I swear it.)) Anyway, enjoy Chapter One: Which hasn't been named yet accordingly, and I will hopefully post more soon in between the two essays I'm writing for class. ~Ciao  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack climbed up on the shrouds to get a better look of what was happening. He looked on in complete awe and bewilderment. It was mass chaos on the deck of his ship. Red and blue coated navy elite were shooting, slaying, fighting the toughest, meaning and most impressive pirate crew ever to sail the Spanish Main. Jack's men were battling fiercely with an enemy that they could no more beat then with call a truce. Jack wiped the sweat from his eyes as he steadied his sword and took a few moments breaths.  
  
He knew now, as he took in the current situation, he had been wrong. He had attacked the wrong ship when the voice of wisdom had whispered to him only moments before warning him against looting another pirate's ship. Now he was being overrun by redcoats; allies of the pirate Jack had attacked. He wished he would have seen their ambush coming, but his ego and arrogance had gotten the best of him. For once in his life he didn't see an easy way out of this battle. And Jack had little hopes for his crews' survival, if even less for his own.  
  
And only two days ago everything had been perfect.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun was covered behind unfriendly clouds as the Black Pearl pierced the ocean tides, sailing on its way back to Isla de Muerta. In the past week the crew had raided and looted three merchant ships, taking everything the Pearl could carry. And now, with the Pearl semi-listing in the water, being fully bogged down with gold and supplies, Captain Sparrow felt it best to make a quick stop at Isla de Muerta before taking a miniature vacation at Tortuga for a few nights rest.  
  
Anamaria, the Black Pearls' restless first mate, gazed out at the sea before her while she stood solemnly at the helm. She wasn't in a righteous mood to be sailing anywhere at the moment, with the memories of the previous raids on her mind. One of the latest merchant ships the Black Pearl had looted was commanded by a man known as Captain Hiram Breakes. Breakes not only was fond of Jack's ex-enemy Barbossa, but he was good comrades with Commodore Norrington. To make matters worse, Breakes' ship wasn't classified as a full scale merchant operations vessel; it was classified as a Pirate Marauder. Breakes sailed the seas, delivering goods to various ports, but also stalked and hunted down other pirate vessels that would either betray him or threaten his power. Breakes wasn't a Captain to be reckoned with and believed every word of the phrase "dead men tell no tales." Unfortunately, Jack hadn't ever heard the stories of Captain Breakes as he had decided in a moments notice to land the Pearl and board Breakes' ship.  
  
Anamaria had seen the colors of Hiram Breakes' ship after they had boarded and she made mention of it to Jack immediately. Unfortunately Jack found Breakes' history to be rather doubtful and exaggerated, and against all better wishes of Anamaria's warnings Jack continued with his vicious and highly rueful attack on Breakes' ship. As the Pearl sailed away with a loaded bounty, Hiram Bleakes called out a curse onto the Pearl which Ana heard, causing nightmares for the past three nights. She knew any day now someone would call out the location of a hiding Spanish navy fleet or even Hiram Breakes' "Adventure," the richest ship in the Caribbean, heading straight towards them with a flag of war branded to their pole.  
  
Until then, Ana would mind the helm while Jack counted his loot and slept off his drunken stupor from the celebration nights before. There wasn't any place else she'd rather be. At least not now as Isla de Muerta came into view on the horizon and only a day's trip from there, Tortuga. 


End file.
